Determinate!
thumb|right|358pxCharacters are from Whispering Rivers :) Song- Determinate Artist- Lemonade Mouth Trying hard to fight these tears I'm crazy worried Messin with my head this fear I'm so sorry "I can protect myself!" Tigerfur growled. Ripplepaw's tail shot up. "But what if you-" "What! What if I what?" Ripplepaw felt her fur grow hot. "Get hurt, or worse..." Tigerfur looked even more angry. "You think I'm gonna die? It's just foxes, for StarClan's sake Ripplepaw!" You know you gotta get it out I can't take it That's what being friends about Tigerfur stormed out, Smallpaw still lay sickly in the medicine den's nest. He would be able to go to ShadowClan with the wounds from the foxes. If there was another breech in his wound, it would be an obvious death. "He won't die." Ripplepaw turned her head to Hazelpaw, she was smiling as she wrapped her tail around Ripplepaw. "I know," Ripplepaw let out a small smile, but she was on the verge of tears. Her perfect sister always knew what to say... "I just don't want him to be like mom..." Ripplepaw's thoughts trailed off to Leafpelt, ShadowClan warriors had killed their mother...Yet Tigerfur joined ShadowClan after being exiled from RiverClan. How could he forgive them? Ripplepaw let out a snort. "I need fresh air." She said swiftly, taking a turn out of the den. I, I wanna cry! I can't deny! '' ''Tonight I wanna run up and... Hide! Ripplepaw stormed out of camp, her paws crunched on the dead leaves left from moons ago, at the end of Leaf-fall. "They want me to cry on their shoulders? Of course I want to!" She burst out into a angry meow. "They just won't understand will they?" She turned her head to a hedgehog scurrying about the rummage of leaves. And get inside It isn't right! I gotta live in... My life! Ripplepaw turned her head. Tigerfur was a strong, yet small tom. He would make it away from the sly foxes. Clever.... "Leafpelt died, and she was clever." Ripplepaw snorted, it became a thing with her now. "Looks like smarts don't matter when you get a killer hit to the throat!" Wetpaw glared at her from the verge of Pebble Hollow. "Looks like I made it first." "You gonna have another sob talk with me?" Ripplepaw retorted, turning her head away. "Wanna hear me cry?" "Why are you acting like this?" Wetpaw padded up to her. I know I I know I I know I Gotta do it! Ripplepaw let out a sob, then sucked in her breath. "Because," She took away the crying and growled. "Grayfeather could've died from sickness, Tigerfur can die from foxes!" "Ripplepaw-" "No Wetpaw," Ripplepaw bared her teeth. "Don't tell me he can't, we both know they can be as deadly as badgers! They are hazordous and Clans fear them!" Wetpaw narrowed her eyes, easily loosing her temper since Ripplepaw was being so hotheaded. I know I I know I I know I..... GOTTA DO IT! Ripplepaw slammed down her paw. "Well," She smirked. "I'm not going to cry." "Ok?" Wetpaw was still obviously irritated. "But I am going to do this-" Ripplepaw gribbed the bark of the nearest tree and got a kick up to the first branch. Wetpaw, being surprised, let out a gasp. "Ripplepaw what are you-!" Ignoring her last few words in that sentance, Ripplepaw gripped the bark on the third branch for another lift off onto the next...Then next...Then the top.... Gotta turn the world '' ''Into your dance floor! Determinate! Determinate! Ripplepaw grinned as her claws dug into the surface of the last branch, she could touch the sky at this height! The tree swayed in the breeze, giving a whistle as the gentle wind clashed softly against the leaves. "Ripplepaw, are you crazy?" Wetpaw began making her way up the tree. The wind felt wonderful, the freedom was good. If she could live up here, she would. Push until you can't! And then they'll demand more! Determinate! Determinate! "Come and catch me!" Ripplepaw laughed coldly as she leaped across the other tree. Giving up hope on catching the second fastest runner in the Clan Wetpaw made her way down, smirking proudly up at Ripplepaw who grinned down at her. "Who's giving up!" Ripplepaw laughed in a more joking tone. You and me together, we can make it better! Gotta turn the world into your dance floor! Determinate! Determinate! Ripplepaw slid her claws and fell down once she was back onto the second branch, laughing she fell into a crunchy, dry pile of leaves. She dunked under and burst up, the leaves fluttering into the wind that sputtered through the air. "Come join me Wetty!" Wetpaw snorted at the nickname 'Wetty' (Hawhaw) and joined her friend in the pile of leaves. "Freedom! I feel so free!" Ripplepaw let out a happy sigh. Hey to feel this way! It way today! I Gotta get myself on stage! I shouldn't wait, or be afraid! Ripplepaw got up and began padding along the riverside after the two padded there. "The water warmed up." "No I am not-!" Wetpaw gasped as Ripplepaw pushed her in. "Afraid are you?" Ripplepaw giggled as Wetpaw stuck her head above surface. Wetpaw snorted, barely fighting against the smooth, slow current. "Not even close kit." Ripplepaw leaped in, splattering Wetpaw with water droplets. The chips will fall where they may I know I I know I '' ''I know I Gotta do it! Ripplepaw's thoughts trailed back to Tigerfur. Ah, fox-dung to him. He doesn't deserve pity, of course he doesn't! All he wanted was to fight, and now he has it! Dunking back under, doing a somewhat flip like thing underwater, then coming back up. "Hey Wetpaw," Ripplepaw meowed to her friend that was swimming at the shallows. "Hmm?" Wetpaw turned her head. I know I I know I I know I GOTTA DO IT! Ripplepaw ran into camp, Sparrowstar smiled at her. "You killed the fox Ripplepaw." He said, the clan made a path for her to walk to him. Ripplepaw walked ahead. Hazelpaw and Wetpaw sat at the front, smiling broadly at her. "T-thank you..." She meowed softly as Sparrowstar laid his muzzle on her forehead. "No, thank you for saving us!" He meowed, the crowd yowled apovements. Gotta turn the world '' ''Into your fance floor! Determinate! Determinate! Staring at the eyes of the corpse of the dead fox she shuddered. She could of died, but falling into the gorge was what killed the beast. Nothing she really did was back him into the jagged rocks that killed him. Well, it might as well count as killing him. "But I did it alone." Ripplepaw smiled. Push until you can't And they'll demand more! Determinate! Determinate! "You did great Ripplepaw." Wetpaw said her her. "I am serious, I couldn't believe you did it!" Ripplepaw said her thanks and padded to Hazelpaw. "Good job Ripplepaw," Hazelpaw said and paused. "I'm really proud of you." Ripplepaw was on the verge of tears again, joyful tears. You and me together, we can make it better! Gotta turn the world into your dance floor! Determinate! Determinate! Ripplepaw was determinated, she lept and landed on the vole. Burrying it she went the patrol the borders. This was it! This was her test to become a warrior! It had been many moons later...This was her time to shine as her mentor watched her in intense hiding. "I can do it." She said to herself as she marked the border line. (Rap, very fast) It's when then a medicine Use it like a veteran Rengage lemonade use it my medicine Go ahead and try to name my band better than Reason why the whole worlds making us a synonym People need a breather cause they're feeling the adrenaline STOP! Now hurry up and let us sing '' ''KNOCK! Cause we're coming through your house '' ''And people keep on flying like a lemon in their mouth I'm the real deal you know how I feel Why they in it for a bill and you just in it for the thrill Get down now I ain't play around put your feet up from the ground And it's just that sound what! "Let's go!" Ripplepaw said, leading Wetpaw and Hazelpaw into the battle. There it was...Her first true, war...It was excited yet terrifying. To think she was just worrying about Tigerfur...Now she was going to battle his leader, hopefully their plan was going to work out. Gotta turn the world Into your dance floor! Determinate! Determinate! The claws clashed as Tigerfur was working for... RiverClan! Ripplepaw glared at Wetpaw, they both nodded and lept onto a ShadowClan warrior. Tearing at her fur she ran away sobbing, promising she'd do best another day. "Good job!" Wetpaw meowed, dodging another cat. "You too!" Ripplepaw said back. Push until you can't! And they'll demand more! Determinate! Determinate! Ripplepaw met Hazelpaw's eyes after the battle. "Did we win?" "No, not yet..." She meowed glaring at the few dead bodies that lay on the ground. "He's still alive then." You and me together, we can make it better! Gotta turn the world into your dance floor! Determinate! Determinate! "Wetpaw's going to do it right? Alone?" Hazelpaw asked her. Ripplepaw nodded with a sigh. "Yeah- Beetleclaw!" The ShadowClan warrior glared at them, being an apprentice during Wetpaw's early apprentice days, he was a younger warrior. "Die weak apprentice!" He said piercing his claws into Hazelpaw's chest. The blood sputtered out. It was a surprise attack...She could die! "Hazelpaw!" Come on and Come on and Come on and Get it going! Ripplepaw burst out tears and tackled Beetleclaw. "You." She gasped, tearing her claws at his fur, crying hard. Beetleclaw struggled and squirmed out of her grip. "Get away from me she-cat!" He spat. Ripplepaw glared at him and unsheathed her claws again. Beetleclaw swallowed and scurried off, not wanted to fight more. Come on and Come on and Come on and Get it going! "I'm alive Ripplepaw..." Hazelpaw coughed out, in a weak, hoarse voice. Ripplepaw turned around. "Hazelpaw...Are you okay?" "Honestly," Hazelpaw lay on her back. "No, and hopefully I will get the care I need soon..." "You have me!" "I know..." On the dance floor! On the dance floor! D-d-dancefloor! D-d-dancefloor! Looking up she saw the battle between Wetpaw and Rage. "We'll be outta here shortly Hazelpaw." Ripplepaw said narrowed her eyes. Hazelpaw made a small smile and purred roughly. Ripplepaw looked down and smiled. This day would be victorious. Determinate